Drink Up! Pretty Cure!
Drink Up! Pretty Cure! a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is drinks. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures Aqua Botella/Cure Aquafina Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is the princess of the land of Aluminum and older sister of Nestlé. A stubborn but kind hearted young woman who always willing to help. She loves to sneak out of the palace and give kids treats and help fix up shops. In civilian form, she has waist length blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Aquafina, her hair becomes water like and pale and her eyes turn darker. She is based on Water. Her theme color is blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Drink Up! The refreshing taste of water! Cure Aquafina!" * Attack: Aquatic Rhapsody Peppi Silver/Cure Pepsi Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is Aqua's best friend and hand maiden. She tends to always speak her mind and also gets annoyed whenever someone talks bad about the royal family. She also is her body double when she wants to go out on the town. In civilian form, she has long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Pepsi, her hair turns brown with a red and white ribbon in it and her eyes turn blue. Her theme color is blue, red and white. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Drink up! A bubbly drink full of energy! Cure Pepsi!" * Attack: TBA Rooti West/Cure A&W A hyper active and out going young girl who tends to pull pranks on people in the town. She actually lives on her own with her younger brother after the first killed her parents and really responsible when at home to give her brother a good example. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair in a long braid and hazel eyes. As Cure A&W, her hair becomes a creamy brown with an orange bow and her eyes turn orange. Her theme color is brown and orange. Lucy Crown/Cure La Crox A calm, cool collected beauty of the school who loves to play violin and reading under her favorite tree in the school yard. Her parents own the music store being part human and part Alumnia she tends to be picked on but boy do not try to this girl has a firey streak. In civilian form, she has dark green curly hair and green eyes. As Cure La Crox, her hair grows longer turning lime green turning into ringlets and her eyes turn light green. Her theme color is Green. Cherry Blast/Cure Slurpee A bit of a night owl and someone you should not get the bad side of hiding behind a calm smile you can never know what she is thinking. She is childhood friends with Rooti and tends to be a babysitter for Andrew West, Rooti's younger brother and has offered to take them both in multiple times. In civilian form, she has shoulder length scarlet hair tied in pigtails and red eyes. As Cure Slurpee, her hair is tied in long pigtails with blue hair bows turning a light red and her eyes turn light blue. Her theme color is red. Coco Anders/Cure Cocoa Her theme color is Mocha. Mascots Nestlé Botella She is Aqua's younger sister who was chosen to find the rest of the cures. Villains Destruction Corp They are the villains of the series. Cuppa She is the leader of the corp. Plastica She is the first to attack the cures. Kureg He is the second to attack the cures. Climatea She is the third to attack the cures. Balloonica She is the fourth to attack. The Aluminum Kingdom Queen Dasani and King Arrowhead They are Aqua and Nestlé's parents. Zero Silver He is Peppi's father who is the Royal family's butler. Items Drinkettes They are the henshin items of the series. Locations TBA Episodes # I will protect my kingdom! Cure Aquafina is born!-Aqua was happy to hear that her sister was going to be the one to find the guardians of the new kingdom and decides to go with her in case she runs into trouble but when they are attacked on the way, the first is chosen to be her! # How are we going to pull this off! Cure Pepsi is Born!-A ball is to be held for the new cure, the problem is Aqua is suppose to appear and give thanks too so her and Peppi decide to switch places but the ball is attacked by Plastica. #